guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cold Touch of the Past
Overview Summary #Travel to the Poisoned Outcrops and find the resting place of the Staff of the Mists before Battlelord Turgar discovers it. #Defeat Battlelord Turgar before he completes the ritual to activate the Staff of the Mists. #Recover the Staff of the Mists. #See Buuran for your reward. Obtained from :Vissh Rakissh in Lair of the Forgotten Reward :*4,000 XP :*400 Gold :*45 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"'Master' Servants of the fallen one wander across these lands in search of some way to free their master. Once my people were many, and strong enough to stop them, but now I am one of only a handful who remain. :The Margonites draw closer to finding what they seek. If they are not stopped, they will wreak havoc upon this world. One such demon seeks an ancient relic known as the Staff of the Mists. The scepter and its twin, the Scepter of Orr, were created long ago, when this desert was still an ocean. The Staff of the Mists contains great power, and allows the wielder to bend the fabric of reality. If the Margonites are allowed to possess the sceptor, they will be unstoppable. You must find the sceptor before they do at all costs. The '''Staff of the Mists' lies buried beneath an altar in the southern regions of the Poisonous Badlands sic] protected by ancient magic."'' ::Accept: "That sounds dangerous and difficult. I'm in." ::Reject: "Sounds like the heat has boiled your brain." Reward Dialogue :"Why have you woken me from my slumber? Who dares to defile the resting place of the Staff of the Mists? It is too late. By disturbing this place, you have unleashed a terrible evil upon the world." Followup :The Hallowed Point Walkthrough Follow the quest marker through the Poisoned Outcrops to find the Battlelord. He will be accompanied by two medium-sized groups of Margonites, and a large group of Awakened occasionally patrols through his area (so try to avoid aggroing them during the fight, or consider removing them first). The Battlelord himself is a level 28 Paragon, and is fairly easy to kill. He'll drop the staff when he dies, and the ghost of Buuran will appear. Pick up the staff and give it to Buuran to complete the quest. Notes *Vanquisher title: This adds difficulty to vanquishing The Poisoned Outcrops, but substantially adds Lightbringer points to the reward. Consider reserving this for that activity. *If you rezone before accepting the reward, you'll leave the staff behind and the state of the quest will step back to the objective "Recover the Staff of the Mists". As soon as you enter the Poisoned Outcrops again the status will be completely reset and you'll need to start again. *Despite being listed as "Master Difficulty", this quest is quite easy and is even henchable with one monk as long as you pull the groups one by one. Mark of Pain, especially when echoed and/or applied on multiple foes, is particularly useful for the tight-packed mobs. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points Category:Difficulty Master Quests